Primera vez mágica
by Susurro Nocturno
Summary: La mágica primera vez de Korra y Asami tiene lugar en el hermoso Mundo Espiritual. Korrasami hard. Femslash. yuri. temas sexuales.


Primavera vez de Korra y Asami. Este one-shot esta relacionado con el mundo de mi otro fic Primavera en Ciudad República. Espero que lo disfruten.

 **Primera vez**

Habían dejado a Kya al otro lado del portal, en Ciudad República a la espera de que ella también se enfrentase al pasado con una Lin Beifong intoxicada de tanto licor. Cualquiera diría que le habían hecho una bribonada a la sanadora pero tanto Asami como Korra sabían que debía aceptar lo que vendría después.

La hija de Aang le había aconsejado a la reencarnación de su padre que no temiese por sus sentimientos hacia la la joven Sato, aunque la mujer de tez morena y trenza nívea no aceptaba enfrentarse con el pasado e intentar enfrentarse al destino para robar un pedazo de felicidad.

La joven maestra de los cuatro elementos estaba convencida de que alguien tan amable debía de ser feliz, del mismo modo que ella se esforzaría toda su vida en hacer feliz a Asami, llenándola de besos y cariño todos los dais de su vida. Pero antes de todo el cariño, mostrarle a su recién nombrad novia, las maravillas del mundo espiritual.

Alli estaban ambas, en un lugar donde la hierba tonos verdes y añiles; al tiempo que las flores y algunos racimos plantas trenzadas, tintaban el paisaje de rosáceos y magentas. Cada flor y enredadera era una maravilla pictórica donde podían llegar a aflorar amarillos, naranjas y bermellones, en una sola hoja. El cielo, bóveda celeste magnifica, jugaba con una aurora constante que encerraba en una muralla lumínica todos los colores que Korra había visto en su vida.

Asami estaba boquiabierta entre tanta belleza, sorprendida de la inmensa cantidad de diminutos espíritus que pululaban el lugar en forma de fuegos fatuos incandescentes, los cuales hacían juego con las estrellas de un cielo oscuro y sinuoso.

-¿Se hace alguna vez de día? – preguntaba la ingeniera con una faz de absoluto asombro. Las piernas le fallaron ante tal maravilla, pero por suerte el Avatar la tomó en sus brazos.

-Aquí no – aclaró Korra mientras señalaba más lejos, hacia unas montañas que semejaban presas de un eterno amanecer – Allí sí se hace de día.

-¿Por qué? – la curiosidad legendaria de los Satos afloró en aquellos ojos esmeralda.

-Iroh me dijo que era porque aquí se encerró a Vaatuu y aun guarda muchísimo poder – ante la mirada de temor de la joven de labios carnosos, el avatar la apretó más protectoramente contra su cuerpo – Esta bien, no pasa nada.

-¿No es peligroso?

-No, para nada – solventó la oriunda del Sur – Solamente es que las corrientes de energía tienen que ver con los astros y la noche. La divinidad de la luna y las estrellas hace que los espiritual sea más fuerte por la noche.

Recuperando la fuerza en sus piernas pero no deseando desprenderse de su acompañante, la heredera de Future Industries llevo a cabo una de sus deducciones – Así que en este mundo el poder de un portal favorece una noche perpetua y un entorno especifico, ¿no?.

-Así es, pero tranquila Sami, Este lugar es solo uno de tantos lugares increíbles – afirmó la morena con una sonrisa infantil y emocionada.

-Pues pongámonos en marcha – solventó la joven empresaria.

Caminaron durante horas, encontrándose con una vegetación exuberante y un sinfín de espíritus que canturreaban a su paso como si fueran un coro infantil. Ambas jóvenes rieron y comenzaron a descender por una larga colina donde el sol comenzaba a refulgir como una llama iridiscente.

-Detengámonos a descansar – dijo Asami al tiempo que se despojaba de su mochila y sacaba de ella una manta – Me apetece disfrutar del sol.

-Me parece bien – solventó la Avatar, arrojando su carga y ayudando a su pareja a extender lo que sería su asiento.

Por fin pudieron hinchar sus pulmones con el aire del mundo espiritual, al tiempo que Kora veía sonrojada como Asami se despojaba de sus botas y su pantalón, mostrando sus contorneados músculos hasta llegar a unas diminutas braguitas rosadas. Aquello hizo que la joven de ojos zafiros tragase pesadamente y se despojase de sus botas y se sentase para ver el espectáculo. La joven de labios jugosos movía lentamente las caderas mientras practicaba estiramientos, regalando a la maestra de los cuatro elementos una perfecta visual de sus nalgas.

Las pupilas de Korra se quedaron hipnotizadas por ese leve movimiento que apenas se dieron cuenta de que el zarandeo se volvía más acompasado y que en algunos momentos un leve saltito hacia que esos nalgas rebotasen.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves? – la voz de la joven de tez pálida sonaba divertida, sobretodo al ver el sonrojo de su novia y su infructuoso intento de dejar de prestarle atención al final de su espalda.

Sabiéndose poderosa, la joven Sato comenzó a desabrocharse la chaqueta al tiempo que contoneaba más sus caderas y pasaba la yema de sus dedos por sus muslos. Una mirada coqueta acompañaba sus gestos, clavándose en unos mares zafiros que la observaban llenos de vergüenza y deseo a partes iguales.

La ingeniera sabía que podía ser terriblemente sugerente pero deseaba que este juego fuese de dos, así que se dio la vuelta al tiempo que se mordía sus carnosos labios lentamente.

Korra abría la boca inconscientemente, casi sacando la lengua como un perro sediento. La risa divertida de su novia era como música celestial para ella, pero aquellos ojos pícaros eran como un regalo divino. El Avatar no paraba de observar a su chica y como esta le regalaba una visual de un monte de venus cubierto por una fina lencería, al tiempo que jugaba con la cremallera de su chaqueta.

-Quitate algo – rogó la joven Sato a su chica con un tono infantil – Por favor – añadió con un leve puchero.

Obedientemente, sabiendo que su acto obtendría recompensa, Korra se despojó de su camiseta ajustada, mostrando sus voluptuosos, pese a estar vendados, pechos. Sus abdominales levemente marcados y su cuerpo musculoso y definido, estaban marcados por una leve capa de sudor. Ante esta reacción, los ojos de Asami se abrieron y dilataron llenos de lujuria. El Avatar, observando esa reacción, tomó un poco de agua de su cantimplora y comenzó a surcar su marcado y definido cuerpo con una linea de agua controlada por su propia voluntad.

Los abdominales de La oriunda del Sur se acentuaban a cada pasada de aquella lagrima de agua que controlaba con los dedos, pero Asami quería más. Señalando su chaqueta, la joven de piel marmórea

se desposeyó de ella, mostrando un sujetador a juego con la fina lencería que cubría su sexo.

-¿Uno por otro? – preguntó al tiempo que señalaba las vendas de la maestra y provocaba que el agua-control fallase.

Durante unos segundos no hubo respuesta, pero con un leve asentimiento, el Avatar comenzó a desprenderse de su vendaje, lentamente, muy lentamente. Esta tardanza no era fruto de su mente, sino que estaba motivado porque dicha mente estaba congelada, observando como la joven Sato se desprendía se su lencería y mostraba sus pechos al aire.

Redondeados cual melocotones, ligeramente blanquecinos, como un bollo de canela, y con pezones levemente rosados; así eran los pechos de Asami Sato. Esos senos semejaban dos postres dignos de pastelería que estaban haciendo salivar a la Avatar que se relamía inconscientemente al tiempo que rompió los vendajes de su cuerpo en un ataque de deseo. Esos vendajes le sobraban, ahora tenía calor, más que cuando las llamas la envolvía, más que en el desierto, más que en los volcanes donde entrenó su fuego-control.

Esta vez, fue la ingeniera la que tenía ganas de probar el chocolate de esos pechos oscuros. Los pezones de Korra parecían bombones, sus senos eran grandes y tersos, y tan redondos que recordaban a fruta madura.

Poco a poco, ambas almas hambrientas de amor se acercaron y con un profundo abrazo, fundieron sus cuerpos entre sí. Las manos se movían suavemente, pausándose en cada contorno, memorizando cada centímetro, mientras las lenguas de ambas chicas se encontraban bailando en sus bocas.

Hambre, deseo, pasión, todo fundido en un solo reducto, al tiempo que El Avatar se aventuró a aprisionar las nalgas de su bella novia en sus fuertes manos, provocando un sobresalto y un gemido de sorpresa. Sonreía divertida justo antes de que la joven de ojos verdes tomase venganza y atacase ferozmente el cuello de su chica, regalando besos, lametones y algún mordisco insistente.

Con cada mordisco, la oriunda del Sur se estremecía, porque cuando el mordisco se hacia más intenso, ella gemía sin poder evitarlo. Solo se le ocurrió defenderse con una cachetada en aquellas nalgas atrapadas, pero eso solo espoleó más a Asami y su deseo de marcar con carmín y mordiscos a su chica.

-Asami – gimoteó la joven de tez oscuro – Para, por favor.

-¿Te he hecho daño? – no hacia falta verla para saber que su tono denotaba preocupación.

-No, amor – la calmó con un beso en el hombro – Pero me gusta demasiado.

La lengua de la ingeniera era más pícara y experta y le provocaba temblores, humedad y locura; y el cuello de Korra era su punto débil.

Los besos se volvieron a reanudar, lentos y pausados, al tiempo que las dos chicas se tumbaban en el suelo y se abrazaban entrelazando sus piernas hasta quedar desdibujada su procedencia. El Avatar comenzó a dejar caer su lengua por la piel de su chica, bañando su escote y provocando un sollozo agónico que intentaba sellar una plegaria de placer.

Aquellos gestos, aquellos iridiscentes verdes cerrados, aquel rostro desencajado de placer, hizo que la oriunda del Sur se aventurase a más y atrapase los senos de su novia con sus manos, amasándolos en círculos y acompañándolos por su voluntariosa lengua que succionaba aquellas hermosuras con amoroso desempeño.

-Korra – ya gritaba el nombre de su amada que había decidido convertirse en un bebé y estirar sus pezones hasta el limites – ¡Oh!, mi Korra.

Sí, su Korra, era suya y de nadie más, era ella la por la que lloró dos años y a quien imaginaba en sus noches de soledad. Estaba allí, con ella, dándole placer y ahora solo quería darle más, mucho más.

Con un gesto decidido, la ingeniera se colocó sobre su torturadora, sonriendo divertida al tiempo que aflojaba el pantalón de su chica. El Avatar se sentía avergonzada y temerosa mientras observaba una mirada predadora en su novia, mirada que se acentuó cuando esta la desposeyó de sus pantalones, llevándose consigo también sus bragas.

Allí estaba, ante ella, con un ligero mechón de pelo, el sexo que había sido fruto de sus delirios durante dos años. Carnoso, hinchado, palpitante, esperando ser devorado. Y la joven Sato no esperó ni un segundo en demostrar su experiencia. Experiencia obtenida después de aceptar su sexualidad, experiencia obtenida de noches de fiesta veladas, de chicas de una noches, de sexo por placer; de olvidar por olvidar a la chica que había sido fruto de su amor. Ahora, esa joven estaba ante ella, siendo dominada por su decidida lengua, demostrando que ella podía ser poseedora de su amada Korra y de todos sus orgasmos. Lentamente fue introduciendo un dedo, notando como la caverna se envolvía a su alrededor y abrazaba sus falanges, al tiempo que la joven de piel morena arqueaba severamente su espalda debido a los espasmos de placer que comenzaba a sentir.

-Estos haciendo Avatar-Control – dijo sonriendo mientras se deleitaba con los movimientos bruscos y la falta de vocalización de Korra.

Sus piernas fallaban, notaba una venida, la llegada de algo muy grande, de algo maravilloso, de algo magnificado hasta el summun que le enviaba al paraíso sin retorno posible.

-Asami te quiero. Te quiero. Te quiero – fue lo único que el Avatar pudo decir antes de colapsar por el auge de relaciones que golpeaban sus sentidos.

-Yo también te quiero – dijo la ingeniera – Te quiero tanto que duele. Te amo, Korra. Te quiero y no quiero volver a separarme nunca de ti.

Aquellas palabras llenaron de alegría a la maestra de los cuatro elementos que levemente abrazó a su chica y la tumbo sobre su espalda, quedando la oriunda del Sur a cuatro patas sobre ella. Casi como si fuera Naga, la joven del ojos como zafiros caminó cual cánido hacia la cintura de su novia y con los dientes atrapó las finas braguitas de su victima.

-Pillina – comentó con una leve risa la joven Sato, que solamente se movió para favorecer que su lencería terminase lejos de su cuerpo.

Al ver aquella parte de la anatomía de Asami, liso, hermoso y sin pelo, la joven maestra del agua solo pudo pensar en lo hermoso y lindo que era.

Pese a no tener experiencia alguna, la joven de ojos cerúleos comenzó a saborear aquel sexo intentando imitar lo que ella había padecido anteriormente, mezclando eso con sendos lamentones dignos de un perro-oso polar. Pese a todo, El Avatar no desconocía su cuerpo y sabía que ciertas partes eran más sensibles que otras y al atraparlas entre sus labios y haciendo gemir a novia.

-Muy bien Korrita, muy bien – gemía la ingeniera. Lo que a Korra que le faltaba de experiencia lo compensaba con intensidad y animo de aprender; y aquella estaba siendo una buena primera clase práctica.

Pese a su torpeza inicial, cuando la maestra de los cuatro elementos enterró lentamente un dedo en su chica, esta creyó estar en un hermoso sueño del cual no deseaba despertar. Fruto de esa idea, enterró sus rostro y sus labios en el cuello de su chica mientras dos lagrimas de felicidad caían de sus prístinos ojos y sus respiración entrecortada chocaba con el cuello de su novia.

En aquel momento, unidas ambas, Asami rompió a gemir con sendos y profundos gritos, clavando sus uñas en su chica y notando como las piernas le temblaban por aquel violento climax.

Después de aquello, Korra y Asami se quedaron abrazadas, enredadas en la manta, sonriéndose mutuamente, casi sin decir nada, notando en sus cuerpos desnudos los latidos de la otra y sabiendo que ahora eran la una para la otra. Hoy y para siempre.

 **Fin**


End file.
